


May We Meet Again...

by queencerseitargaryen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencerseitargaryen/pseuds/queencerseitargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lexa met Anya, and the last time Anya saw Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again...

Lexa was waiting, just where she had been told to by her mother. On a huge rock by the river, she had decided she didn’t like waiting. Even if it was for the person who would make her become a leader. Lexa had been denied her dream her entire life, not because her tribe is sexist, no because she looks weak and childish. She was 15 now, but whether people chose to believe her was different. Lexa’s huge eyes and twiggy structure made her look 12, and how could she ever be a warrior if she looked so small?

Lexa jumped up though, when a figure came round the corner. She had blended with the trees so well and it wasn’t until there was no more trees there that Lexa had noticed her. She was no fool though, as the woman approached she held out her forearm, ready to grab the others in return. And when the mysterious older woman did she said, “Ai laik Onya.” Anya lips then curled up in a smile, and even though this little girl was all elbows and knees, she could make her into a warrior.

"Ai laik Leksa" The small girl shivered as Anya’s grip on her loosened. Lexa wasn’t frightened by her presence though, no she was only excited.

"I assume your mother taught you English. Gonasleng?" Anya enquired, while she could teach Lexa to fight and lead and not be afraid. She couldn’t teach her a language she barely understood herself.

"Of course."

"Well we will use English when we meet, it is the warrior’s tongue, you will have to be completely fluent." Anya chucked slightly, because she could already tell that that wasn’t going to be a problem. Anya then threw a practice sword into the air, Lexa caught it with one hand as if she had done this before.

"My brother and I used to throw sticks all the time. Until he grew up" The small girl sighed and tried to strike her opponent, she and her brother may have threw sticks, but they did not fight with them and right now she just looked stupid.

"You’re already good, but not as good as you can be," Anya smirked, swiping the back of Lexa’s legs. Unlucky for her she fell butt first unto the river behind her and cut the top of her leg on a hard rock. Unprompted Anya ran to her, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, maybe we can continue with something that doesn’t involve running around as much. " Lexa rose, and wiped the back of her leg, blood coming off onto her hand.

"Let me help with that." Anya said, tearing a strip from her cloak off. She pushed Lexa back down so she was sitting and began to wrap the cloth around it, "That should hold the bleeding for a while. I can stitch it when we go back."

"Thank you." Lexa said, a smile making her face seem even more youthful.

-

Anya opened the flap to the tent, and smiled at her friend, since they had met. All of Anya’s smiles had been given to her. Lexa, her commander. She should have been jealous, all that Anya had wanted, given to her second. But no Anya was proud of Lexa. The little girl who’s cuts and scrapes Anya had nursed, despite the fact healing had been her sister’s gift. The little girl who Anya had held all of those nights after Lexa saw her brother as a Reaper.

When Anya saw Lexa on that throne, she realised that Lexa had never been her little girl. Maybe when she first met her, but ever since that she was a woman, and yes she was a woman who might have taken what Anya had worked for. But Lexa was a woman Anya made and she could not be more proud of how amazing Lexa was.

"Anya!" Lexa stood up, almost regal, trying to hide the childish excitement that hid in her eyes. Anya did her duty, she bowed to the Commander.

"Heda Leksa. Could we talk alone. About the sky people." Anya went nervous, she grew worried that the people would know or they would find out. All left but Indra, Lexa’s second and her guard.

"Alone Indra." Lexa scowled at her, Indra was not immune to Lexa’s emotions, she spent more time with Lexa than Anya did. Lexa would rather have Anya guarding her, but Anya was much better than a guard. If Anya was Lexa’s guard though, they could be together always.

"But you need protecting-" Indra was cut off.

"Shop of, Indra." Lexa almost screamed at her, Indra walked out almost instantly. Indra thought she should have been picked as Commander, she was too harsh and too old though. Lexa stepped down from the throne once she had left.

"You’re alive!" Lexa smiled, "I thought when you didn’t come back the Sky people had taken you or blew you up like they had with Tris." Anya’s eyes went sad at the mention of her now dead second. Tris had been even younger than Lexa when she had started to train with Anya.

"I am alive, and I am grateful. I get to see you smile again. I’d hate to be the one to tell you though, we’re at war Lexa. Their bitch of a Princess won’t leave their stupid dropship."

"Then we will fight them. On the new moon after dark. Yes." Lexa smirked, they wouldn’t allow her to attend the battle though, she would be kept safe in her camp. Anya approached Lexa now, her smile widening and Anya put her hand on the Commander’s face. Then Lexa put her hand over it, and rubbed her hand with her thumb. Anya was being impatient though, and she pulled Lexa in, placing her lips on the other’s.

Lexa moved her hands around Anya’s waist and pulled as close as she possibly could.

"I love you Lexa." Anya whispered into Lexa’s mouth, biting her lip.

"I love you too Anya, I always have, since the beginning." Lexa smiled, the same smiled she gave her on the first time they met.


End file.
